What Havoc shall we Wreak? 1: The Nightmare Begins
by Sammi Kadachi Metallium Ishida
Summary: Silef, Gir2, and me go to the filming of The Nightmare Begins, The Walk of Doom, Parent Teacher Night, The Wettening, Attack of the Saucer Morons, Bad, Bad Rubber Piggy, Invasion of the Idiot Dog Brain, and maybe a few others if I can manage to break into


Episode: The Nightmare Begins  
  
  
  
(Silef, Gir2, and me enter Nickelodeon Studios)  
  
Security Guard: What are you doing here?  
  
Me: I have an FW for Invader Zim.  
  
Security Guard: A pass? You have a Frequent Watcher pass? The show hasn't   
even begun yet!  
  
Silef: Look, bozo, I'm the stars sister! Now let me through! *Starts pushing   
him*  
  
Me: I've dedicated myself to the show already. Now are you going to take us   
in or not?  
  
Security Guard: Oh, all right. Come with me. *Leads us to the studio*  
  
Gir2: Yeehahahahee!  
  
(We enter the studio for Invader Zim)  
  
Silef: (Starts trashing the room) Where are Red and Purple? I'm gonna knock   
them unconscious for sending me down here!  
  
Me: Hey, calm down. It's better than Blortch.  
  
Gir2: Cupcake! *Runs to the refreshment table*  
  
Zim: *Jumps up* The food is for cast members only!  
  
Professor Membrane: Quiet! I'm rehearsing!  
  
Director: I'll be right back, Membrane! Our guests are here! *Walks over to   
the three of us* Hello! What episodes are you being permitted to watch?  
  
Me: This one, Attack of the Saucer Morons, Parent Teacher Night, The Walk of   
Doom, The Wettening, Bad, Bad Rubber Piggy, and Invasion of the Idiot Dog   
Brain.  
  
Director: Interesting choices. We're going to start filming soon. You're   
welcome to the refreshment table.  
  
Silef: In your face, Zim! In your face!  
  
Gir2: Yay! *Starts stuffing his face*  
  
Zim: *Growls*  
  
Silef: Oh, I'm not here for the refreshments, anyway. I wanna see Dib! *Takes   
off through the halls*  
  
Me: Wait! *Runs after her*  
  
Tallest Purple: There's something you don't see everyday. She should be   
rushing to see me!  
  
Tallest Red: Don't you mean me? I am the Tallest!  
  
Tallest Purple: Excuse me? If we weren't exactly the same height, we wouldn't   
both be Tallest!  
  
Tallest Red: Lasers!  
  
Tallest Purple: We're not even filming yet.  
  
Tallest Red: I know how we can settle this! Dib! Measure us!  
  
Dib: *Walks in with a ruler*  
  
Tallest Purple: *Looks at his height* This is very sad...  
  
Dib: *Turns around angrily and starts walking away*  
  
Tallest Red and Purple: Wait!  
  
(Two blurs rush by and stop in front of them)  
  
Silef: You...  
  
Tallest Red: Uh oh...  
  
Tallest Purple: Maybe it...was a mistake tricking her into coming to Earth   
permanently...  
  
Silef: I'm gonna knock you senseless...  
  
Gir2: Yay!  
  
Me: Now Silef, don't do anything rash.  
  
Director: *Comes up* We're ready to start filming now. Let's go!  
  
Silef: Ooh, ooh! Can I be in the show? I want to be one of the main   
characters!  
  
(Tallest Red and Purple sneak out)  
  
Director: Look, do you know how long it took to find an alien race that was   
willing to be exposed?  
  
Zim: *From the refreshment table* The rats from Blortch didn't mind!  
  
Director: As I was saying, we already have a bunch of episodes written out.   
We can't rewrite them all just because one little Irken wants to be in it!  
  
Silef: Little? You makin' fun of my height?  
  
Tallest Purple: *Runs back over* Well, you are one of the shortest Irkens in   
the armada! *Snicker*  
  
Silef: *Balls hand into a fist*  
  
Tallest Purple: ...I'm going to go, now...  
  
Director: We are going to start filming, now! Silef, you can be an extra.   
There's a big crowd of Irkens in the beginning. Follow...Twee...  
  
(Depressed Irken looks up)  
  
Twee: Come with me.  
  
Professor Membrane: I'm making toast! I finally got it right! Did you get   
that?  
  
Director: We're not even near that scene, Membrane. Not to mention the fact   
we haven't even started filming yet.  
  
Me: Have fun, Silef!  
  
Silef: Yes! I'm an extra! *Looks back at Twee* Why are you so depressed?  
  
Twee: The Tallest named me. I was extremely short, so they originally called   
me TWI. It stood for "The Worst Irken". After an increase in height, they   
renamed me Twee.  
  
Silef: Rough...  
  
Professor Membrane: I'm making shoes! Now look what you did! I had it right   
earlier!  
  
Me: Professor Membrane, chill!  
  
Director: We're going to start filming! Places! Zim, start up your Voot   
Runner.  
  
Zim: *Pounds the buttons* Start!  
  
Silef: *Cracks up*  
  
Zim: Silef!  
  
Silef: Oh, calm down! I changed the ignition cord so it connects to the blue   
one on your right now.  
  
Gir: *Runs around* Weeheehee!  
  
Director: Gir, you're not in this scene.  
  
Me: Aw, he's so cute!  
  
Tallest Purple: *Coughs*  
  
Tallest Red: Um...can we film now? We shall impend doom!  
  
Gaz: *Looks up from GameSlave in the corner of the room* Shut up...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Scene: Planet Conventia  
  
Take: 1  
  
(A bunch of Irkens run by)  
  
Silef: *Trips* Ow!  
  
Director: Cut!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Scene: The Great Assigning  
  
Take: 1  
  
Tallest Red: Lasers! *They hit him in the eye* AHHH!  
  
Tallest Purple: *Cracks up* How do you like it?!  
  
Silef: Go Tallest Purple! Yeah!  
  
Director: Cut! Tallest Purple, why did you fool with the lasers?  
  
Tallest Purple: I didn't!  
  
Silef: *Starts rolling around on the floor laughing like an idiot*  
  
Tallest Red and Purple: Silef!  
  
Silef: Good way to get revenge, huh? *Hears a buzzing sound* Wait a minute...  
  
Gir2: *Comes onto the set with Silef's Voot Runner* Yehahahee!  
  
Silef: *Starts chasing him* Unhand that!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Scene: Assigning  
  
Take: 1  
  
Tallest Red: You will be sent to planet Blortch, home of the slaughtering   
rat-people. *Shows a picture*  
  
Irken: Cool dude!  
  
Director: Cut! Those are not the lines! Where'd you come up with that?  
  
Irken: *Points to the cue cards*  
  
Director: *Reads them* Cool dude? Cool dude? Who wrote, "Cool dude!" on this   
card?  
  
Me: *Starts whistling*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Scene: Zim's Arrival  
  
Take: 1  
  
Zim: Move it! Move it!  
  
Tallest Red: That voice...no...  
  
Tallest Purple: It can't be...  
  
Tallest Red and Purple: Zim!  
  
Silef: Hey, bro!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Scene: Zim's Arrival  
  
Take: 2  
  
Zim: Move it! Move it!  
  
Tallest Red: That voice...no...  
  
Tallest Purple: It can't be...  
  
Tallest Red and Purple: Zim!  
  
Zim: My Tallest, I came as soon as I heard. I couldn't find my invitation.   
You're lucky I made it all.  
  
Tallest Red: You weren't invited at all.  
  
Tallest Purple: I thought we banished you to Foodcourtia. Shouldn't you be   
frying something?  
  
Gir2: I want tuna!  
  
Tallest Red: And we got so far, too!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Scene: End Great Assigning  
  
Take: 1  
  
Tallest Red: And thus concludes The Great Assigning! Help yourselves to some   
nachos, and we'll see you at the equipping station.  
  
Tallest Purple: Yes, gorge yourselves! You mooch it!  
  
Me: OMIG! You mooch it! That is so freakishly cute!  
  
Silef: Ooh, you like him!  
  
Me: I do not!  
  
Tallest Purple: *Blushes* Okay, can we do another take?  
  
Tallest Red: You do remember you begged to have that added into the script.   
*Pause* *Cracks up* HAHAHAAA!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Scene: End Great Assigning  
  
Take: 2  
  
Tallest Red: And thus concludes The Great Assigning! Help yourselves to some   
nachos, and we'll see you at the equipping station.  
  
Tallest Purple: Yes, gorge yourselves! You mooch it!  
  
Me: AHAHAHA! *Falls on the floor* PBT!!!  
  
Silef: Oh, she likes him!  
  
Me: Do not!  
  
Dib: Oh boy...  
  
Me: *Heart-eyes* Dib...  
  
Tallest Red: Oh, don't worry, Purple. There'll be others! HA! *Starts   
laughing*  
  
Tallest Purple: Hey! You're one to speak, Mr. I-don't-know-what-an-armada-is!  
  
Director: Lets come back to this scene later...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Scene: End Great Assigning (Tallest Finishing Line)  
  
Tallest Red: And then they can all serve me curly fries! *Echoes*  
  
Silef: No fair! I want the curly fries!  
  
Me: *I look down at a curly fry I'm about to eat, and then chuck it at him*   
Fine! Take it! Just don't hurt me!  
  
Tallest Red: *Looks at Tallest Purple* Well come on, Mr. Big-man! Aren't you   
going to defend her?!  
  
Tallest Purple: -_-'  
  
Director: Cut!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Scene: Dib's house  
  
Take: 1  
  
Gaz: Dib drank the last soda...he will pay!  
  
Dib: They're coming! *Falls into the sink* Dad! They're coming! I was out on   
the roof, and I heard them!  
  
Professor Membrane: Not now, son! I'm making...  
  
Me: Hey, Dib! You forgot to pay your sister!  
  
Director: Cut!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Scene: Dib's House  
  
Take: 2  
  
Dib: They're coming! I was out on the roof, and I heard them!  
  
Professor Membrane: Not...  
  
Me: Dib! I'll pay her for you! How's five bucks?  
  
Director: Cut!  
  
Professor Membrane: I'll never get it right, now!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Scene: Dib's House  
  
Take: 3  
  
Professor Membrane: Not now, son! I'm making...brownies!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Scene: Dib's House  
  
Take: 4  
  
Professor Membrane: I'm making...Zebras!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Scene: Dib's House  
  
Take: 5  
  
Professor Membrane: I'm making...melons!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Scene: Voot Runner  
  
Take: 1  
  
Gir: I'm gonna sing the doom song now! Do...  
  
Director: What's wrong?  
  
Gir: Um...I forgot the words.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Scene: Neighborhood  
  
Take: 1  
  
Zim: *Turns the pictures* That one looks good. *Steps into the machine*   
AAHHH!!! What if it hurts? *Comes out in a dog suit*  
  
Tallest Purple: *Mouth hangs open* ...wha?  
  
Silef: *Laughs like a lunatic and claps her hands* Oh, perfect! I've been   
planning that for weeks!  
  
Me: *Cracks up*  
  
Director: *Runs hand down face* Cut, cut, cut...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Scene: Neighborhood  
  
Take: 2  
  
Zim: I was thinking for you...a dog.  
  
Gir: Can I be a mongoose dog?  
  
(Gir steps into the machine, and comes out in his green dog suit)  
  
Zim: I'm genius!!!  
  
Me: Ha, ya right!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Scene: Skool  
  
Take: 1  
  
Ms. Bitters: This is Zim. Zim, if you have anything to say, say it now.   
Because after...I don't want to hear another word from you!  
  
Zim: I just want to say that I am perfectly normal...and you stink, Silef!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Scene: Skool  
  
Take: 2  
  
Zim: I am a perfectly normal human wormbaby.  
  
Dib: *Open mouthed, points to the camera*  
  
Director: Dib, you're supposed to be pointing to Zim!  
  
Dib: But look at the cue cards! *Points to his cue card, which says "I love   
Silef"* I'm not gonna say that!  
  
Me: You won't? Say this! *Holds up a cue card with "I love Samantha" on it*  
  
Dib: No! *Runs to his room, and starts hyperventilating*  
  
Tallest Red: I bet somebody's jealous! *Looks at Tallest Purple*  
  
Tallest Purple: Not even gonna say anything this time...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Scene: Skool (After Zim sits down)  
  
Take: 1  
  
Dib: Okay, am I the only one who sees the alien sitting in class?  
  
(Students look around, clueless)  
  
Dib: There! Right there! That is no kid! It's an alien! One of the monsters   
I've been talking about!  
  
Students: Well he is...kind of weird...and he is sitting...  
  
Dib: This proves that everything I've been saying is true!  
  
Me: *Hearts appear in my eyes* Hail the smart one...  
  
Director: -_-'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Scene: Skool (Zim, Dib screen-switch)  
  
Dib: Look! He has green skin!  
  
Zim: Insolent fool boy! It's a skin condition!  
  
Gir2: How can you be sooo rude?  
  
Silef: That's what insolent means. Didn't you know that?  
  
Gir2: Yes!  
  
Me: You didn't really, did you?  
  
Gir2: *Runs from the room sobbing*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Scene: Outside  
  
Take: 1  
  
Zim: How do you know it works if you've never seen a real alien before?  
  
Dib: ...I'm gonna find out right now! Mueha!  
  
Silef: *Shrieks*  
  
Me: *Starts laughing*  
  
Director: What the heck was that for?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Director: I really think we can finish without you watching. Come back next   
week.  
  
Me: Aw! We only got halfway through the episode!  
  
Silef: You stink!  
  
Director: Well, I guess we can have a break, and you can do some interviews   
backstage.  
  
Me: Yes! *Runs backstage*  
  
Gir2: *Burp* I ate all the tuna!  
  
Silef: I really care...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Interview: Zim  
  
Me: This is so cool!  
  
Silef: Ooh, wow. I get to interview my brother. How exiting.  
  
Gir2: I miss tuna.  
  
(Enter Zim's room)  
  
Zim: Yes, yes, what do you want?  
  
Me: We don't really want to interview. We just want to hang out with the   
cast!  
  
Silef: But he's my brother! I want excitement!  
  
(Stink bomb goes off somewhere)  
  
Silef: Sweet mother of pearl!  
  
(Irken falls out of the closet)  
  
Irken: Oh, that worked perfectly!  
  
Zim: Meraiz?  
  
Silef: Meraiz!  
  
Me: Come on! It stinks in here!  
  
Gir2: I like stink!  
  
Me: You're not advanced. You're stupid.  
  
Silef: Now things are getting interesting! Did you do that, Meraiz?  
  
Meraiz: Duh! Boy, that gave me pleasure!  
  
Zim: Get out of my room!  
  
Meraiz: No!  
  
Me: Hey! Things get interesting with Meraiz around! She stays!  
  
Zim: She goes, or you all go!  
  
Silef: Fine! We're leaving!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hangout: Dib  
  
Dib: *Cough*  
  
Me, Silef: *Laugh maniacally*  
  
Dib: *Edges to the door*  
  
Silef: Dibby!  
  
Me: Dib!  
  
Dib: AAAHHHHH!!! *Runs out the door*  
  
Me: Wait!  
  
Silef: Come back!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hangout: Professor Membrane  
  
Professor Membrane: Bwahahahaaa! Muaha! Nyahahahoo!  
  
Gir2: AH!  
  
Me: *Bug eyed* Can we go...?  
  
Silef: You took the words right out of my mouth...  
  
(Exit while Professor Membrane keeps laughing like an idiot)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hangout: Gaz  
  
(Awkward silence)  
  
(Gaz's GameSlave beeps)  
  
Gaz: I get a GameSlave2 in a future episode, but they wont even give it to me   
yet.  
  
Silef: Why not? Why don't you just steal it?  
  
Gaz: ...That's a good idea!  
  
Me: Wait, Gaz! You're one of my favorite characters!  
  
Gir2: I like GameSlaves...  
  
Gaz: Silef, where the heck did you get that thing?  
  
Silef: ...The Tallest...  
  
Gaz: There's a lot I don't know about Irk, isn't there?  
  
Silef: Well, you do shoot some of the scenes on Irk and Conventia.  
  
Me: *Blinks* Really?  
  
Silef: Oh my God, where have you been?  
  
Me: ...In the Underworld!!!  
  
Gir2: *Potato chip falls from his hand*  
  
Gaz: *Pizza falls from her mouth* Can you like go?  
  
Me: Heeheeheehee...  
  
Silef: You are not leaving me alone with her...  
  
Gir2: Madness! Me like!  
  
Silef: Good. I'll stay with Gaz, and you can go with Sam.  
  
Gaz: No, really, go.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hangout: The Tallest  
  
Silef: I could have stayed with Gaz. But no, I have to go see my Tallest!  
  
Me: Come on, Silef. They're cool.  
  
Silef: Not if you're a short Irken so they think you're going to kill them,   
and send you on a permanent assignment to impend doom on Earth. Besides,   
Purple likes you!  
  
Me: u.u  
  
Gir2: My creators!  
  
Tallest Red: Oh, it's the garbage I put together.  
  
Tallest Purple: Hey, Silef, aren't you forgetting something?  
  
Silef: No, you are.  
  
Tallest Red: Come on, you got your sandwich!  
  
Silef: No, that was Zim! I was in Operation Impending Doom I, too! And I   
helped put out those fires!!!  
  
Tallest Purple: Oh well! Now. What. Are. You. For-get-ting?  
  
Silef: *Grumbles* I am glad that I am not dead for threatening you back on   
Irk, My Tallest. It was a good choice to send me to Earth, My Almighty   
Tallest.  
  
Me: ...That was pathetic.  
  
Tallest Red: Don't say that! *Looks at Tallest Purple* Should I still tell?  
  
Tallest Purple: Yes.  
  
Silef: Well of course he says yes! ...Tell her...what?  
  
Tallest Red: You should already know. All the Irkens anywhere do. But still,   
we don't want you listening! Go somewhere, and take your Gir advance with   
you.  
  
Silef: *Under her breath* Sure. I am your slave. *Out loud* Of course, My   
Tallest. You are always right. *Starts to walk out mumbling* They're such   
morons...big old blowhards.  
  
Gir2: They're ditzes!  
  
Me: Holy crap! Do you even know what a ditz is?  
  
Tallest Purple: Ditzes are girls!  
  
Silef: You're point being?  
  
Tallest Red: Gah...  
  
Silef: Excuse me, My Almighty Tallest! *Slams the door behind her*  
  
Tallest Purple: As we were saying, there's something we want to tell you.   
How tall are you?  
  
Me: Five feet.  
  
Tallest Red: Nice, nice...well, whatever your name is...  
  
Me: Sa...  
  
Tallest Red: Not now! What the director doesn't know is that Operation   
Impending Doom II is real! We only let them film us because we thought it   
would be a good way of weakening the humans. Only Dib knows, and he tries to   
stop us when we're not filming.  
  
Me: Why are you telling me this?  
  
Tallest Purple: You are dedicated to us. Besides, you're a pretty good   
height. Keep this under your hat, and when we take over Earth, you and maybe   
some of your friends won't be slaves.  
  
Me: And Silef...knows?  
  
Tallest Purple: All the Irkens know! Here's our home phone number. *Hands me   
a piece of paper*  
  
Me: *Takes it. The paper just has a bunch of Irken numbers* Right...  
  
Tallest Red: Act more grateful! You're practically a double agent! By doing   
this, you're...practically an Irken! Maybe you could live on Irk!  
  
Me: You're getting a bit exited about this. I saw Irken writing in the first   
scene...it looks hard...  
  
Tallest Purple: And if she does, she could be a Tallest if she gets tall   
enough!  
  
Tallest Red: Of course, you'd come up with that idea! *Cracks up*  
  
Tallest Purple: Not...funny!  
  
Me: Wait, I don't think...wait, I could be a Tallest if I keep all this under   
my hat, and move to Irk?  
  
Tallest Red: Yeah, the air's breathable.  
  
Me: *Smirks* I'll think about it...but, if I do go to Irk to live, Silef   
would have to come with me.  
  
(Tallest give each other worried looks)  
  
Tallest Red: You'd make sure she behaves?  
  
Me: Yes...  
  
Tallest Red: No problem, then!  
  
Tallest Purple: Oh, and one more thing you must...not...forget! If you move   
to Irk, you have to act like an Irken! No human food...except for nachos and   
curly-fries, and no human appliances except things you can't leave behind.  
  
Me: Can I bring my dog?  
  
Tallest Purple: *Looks worried* I...guess so...but...you'd have to be careful   
with her.  
  
Tallest Red: Other things you have to do- go to the Great Assigning, or any   
other special event on Conventia or Irk, real Irken or no. Another thing,   
learn to drive a Voot Runner.  
  
Me: I'll be sixteen in four years...  
  
Tallest Purple: Doesn't matter on Irk!  
  
Me: Dude!  
  
Tallest Red: Now the most important thing...you must call us "My Tallest."   
Practice it. Lets hear you say it. "My Tallest. My Almighty Tallest."  
  
Me: My Tallest! My Almighty Tallest! Happy?  
  
Tallest Purple: *Grins* Very. Okay, you can go now. Get out!  
  
Me: Jeez. That's not something I'd expect you to say!  
  
Tallest Red: *Keels over* PPPBT! HAHAHAA! *calms down* *Takes me to the door*   
Remember...they're filming The Wettening next week...give us your answer   
then. *Closes the door*  
  
Silef: What happened?  
  
Me: *Nervously* No big D. Lets go see Gir.  
  
Silef: PURPLE ASKED YOU TO MARRY HIM, DIDN'T HE?!  
  
Me: You are one sick little Irken.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hangout: Gir  
  
Silef: Seriously, I'm scared.  
  
Me: Not compared to what's next. We're seeing Ms. Bitters!  
  
Silef: Whoa, not me!  
  
Me: Come on, she'll kill you if you don't! You are one of her students; and   
she will be appearing in a few more episodes.  
  
Gir2: I want to see Gir!  
  
Me: *Looks up* What would I want more? A GIR or a SIR?  
  
Silef: What?  
  
Me: Oh, nothing really.  
  
Gir: Hiya!  
  
Me: Aw, a GIR, definitely!  
  
Silef: *Laughs coldly* At five feet tall they'd give you a SIR. You're really   
not as far away from being as tall as them as you think. *Slaps her forehead* Oh no. If you end up as tall as them…Three Tallest? That would make headlines! "Human becomes third Tallest." Oh brother.  
  
Me: You know?!  
  
Silef: We all know! We were even told that if you ever visit Irk to treat you   
like...an Irken! The Tallest admire you.  
  
Me: Admire...me? *Smiles*  
  
Silef: You're losing it...  
  
Gir: Hey, you got any tuna?  
  
Me: I don't want a SIR!  
  
Gir2: Hush!  
  
Gir: Do you have a mongoose dog?  
  
Silef: *Cough* No...  
  
Me: I don't think anyone you meet will.  
  
Gir: Aawww...  
  
Me: I wonder if we'll ever find out what the "G" stands for. *Thinks* Genius   
Information Retrieval?  
  
Silef: Oh, please.  
  
Gir: *Burps*  
  
Silef: Oh, I am so gone! *Grabs me by the arm, and shoves me out the door*  
  
Me: *Grimly* Eager to see Ms. Bitters, eh?  
  
Silef: *Stops dead* Oh no...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hangout: Ms. Bitters  
  
Me: *Sits in a chair*  
  
Ms. Bitters: Doom...doom...doom...  
  
Gir2: I don't think I'm supposed to be scared right now...  
  
Silef: Ms. Bitters is one of the only things that activates the part of his   
behavior chips that are serious!  
  
Ms. Bitters: Doom...doom...doom...  
  
Me: I hope I'm not the only one who thinks this visit will be cut short...  
  
Silef: No, I agree.  
  
Gir2: I feel weak...  
  
Ms. Bitters: Doom...doom...doom...  
  
Me: Lets go...  
  
(Creep away)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Me: So that's what happened on set. I think my hangout with the Tallest was   
the coolest!  
  
Silef: -_- You...seriously mean that?  
  
Gir2: Ha, ha!  
  
Silef: The horror! *Throws him in a closet*  
  
Me: o.o;; Yes, I do. Living on another planet...people always believed they   
would do that.  
  
Silef: But they didn't think the planet would be inhabited!  
  
Me: So? I'd get to drive a Voot Runner...unless someone tampers with the   
controls!  
  
Silef: :-o I wouldn't!  
  
Me: Yes you would! And I even got them into letting you back on Irk!  
  
Silef: I can't believe that you...you what?  
  
Me: You heard me! And guess what? If I decide not to go to Irk, you can't go   
either!  
  
Silef: No, no! It's a great idea! I'll teach you everything! Go! Being overly   
polite to the Tallest isn't too bad! Yes! Yes! Go to Irk!  
  
Me: I knew you'd see it my way.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
So I guess I'll give the Tallest my answer next week. It could be fun. That   
whole Being a Tallest thing is...intriguing. But no human food? I think   
that's where I'd go crazy. I'll have to ask Zim what an Irken grapefruit   
tastes like...  
  
By the way, Silef said the reason I'll be so much taller so soon, is  
because the cycle of how we grow on Earth, and how Irkens grow on Irk will  
clash, and make me shoot up a bit. Cool, huh? 


End file.
